Tomorrow
by Elena7
Summary: Jack has arrived in New York to take them home...however, it isn't as easy as they think. Mainly exploring the fragile relationship between Jack and Sam.
1. Son, Sun

This is my own little attempt at a story based on "The Day After Tomorrow"...I am writing it for my younger sister, due her love of the character "Sam" played by Jake Gyllenhaal. This takes place immediately after Sam's Dad, Jack, arrives at the Public Library in New York, reuniting with his son.

ONE

"Sam!"

There was no doubt about the hug. It was truly genuine, crushingly desperate and relieved at the same time. He saw something in his father's expression that hadn't quite been there before. At least, not on the surface. Maybe things between them would change. Maybe-

"How many of there are you?"

Just as quickly, Jack dropped the embrace, taking charge. It was a job he was good at-and, as Sam followed his father's progress- he loved it. More than his family.

"Hey!"

A gloved hand tilted Sam's chin up from the shiny floor. "I made it. I promised, didn't I?"

"You really came through." Sam pulled away, casting a faint half-smile in his dad's general direction.

"Wait!" Jack couldn't let him go, for some reason. The reluctant grin, downturned face... He forced Sam to meet his gaze, staring deep into the wide blue eyes of a ...man.

"I'm proud of you."

"I know." This time Sam managed to get away, mumbling something about books.

"Uh, Jack, we'd like to know what's going on here-" they were all waiting expectantly. For him.

"Ya. Okay, we're going to need-"X

They decided to bunk in the library again, as close to the fire as they could get. Which was usual. What was different, however, were the two additions to the group.

"Great story." Jason ripped several leaves from an old volume, coughing at the mixture of dust and ice particles.

"Wonderful idea-burning books." Jack energetically shoved a handful of twisted leaves into the dancing flames.

"I never knew I'd be roasting literature. So-where's Sam?"

Jack shrugged. "Went to get more fuel. We don't really need any, yet, but I think he wanted to get away from me."

"That boy needs some time alone. What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure, Jason. You think this would make everything better-prove to him, once and for all, that I love him. I came through."

Jason sighed. "Kids are funny sometimes."

"He's not a kid."

"Teenager." Jason chuckled. "Even worse."X

Sam idly flipped through pages, pausing on the interesting pictures. The light in here was faint, dying sunbeams scattered across the snowy floor.

Another cold splat of water trickled down the back of his neck, making him shift yet again. Melting ice was above and below, surrounding them constantly. He knew that he should return to the others. By now, Laura would be worrying. Sam didn't want her to come after him, the slippery halls were treacherous. He'd nearly taken multiple nosedives on his journey down.  
His hands were shaking... but not from cold alone. The shock must be wearing off, adrenaline ebbing from his body. He was no longer in charge. It wasn't up to him. Sam was just a high school kid again. Again...X

"Hey!" Jack's footsteps, crunching on the frozen snow, had alerted Sam far before the voice.

He closed the book, finger marking the page he'd been staring at, unseeing, for the past hour.

"You planning on turning icicle, too?"

"I was just reading."

"In the dark?"

"There's some light left."

Jack half-turned, a red glow smudging visible sky toward the west.

"It's dang beautiful. The old sun."

"Ya. Sure is pretty."

Sam's words were so soft his dad bent to catch them.

"You done out here?"

Sam realized Jack was searching for the books he'd gone to collect.

"Uh-I guess not."

"Listen, Sam-" Mr.Hall swept at an overturned chair, realized it was firmly embedded in it's own ice cube, and sank against it.

"It's okay to be upset with me."

"I'm not-"

"No. Just hear me out, okay? For once, just hear me out."

"Why not." Sam glanced about. "There's no place to go."

"You know, many of your friends don't have more than half a family, if that. We're really lucky, Sam. We all came through."

"I know." The darker-haired Hall fidgeted with his volume. "I know, I know that your work saved a lot of people. I -understand-"

"But it's kept me away from you. Kept me away so much, Sam. I didn't get a chance to see my little boy turn into a man."

"I figure a lot of people had to grow up fast." Sam started to rise, adjusting his gloves.

"Wait. Wait!"

Jack grabbed his sleeve. "I came here because I love you. I am going to change things between us, Sam. I'm going to be there. From now on."

"Dad. I appreciate it, but don't promise things you know you aren't going to do."

"What do you think this is? We came here, Jason and I, because I'm not going to let you down anymore."

"You love us, Dad. You love Mom and I. But you love the work more. It's okay. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right about now. And who knows how many other people."

"Don't pull away from me, son. I know how wrong I've been. I've always seen it. I just-never fixed it."

"Thanks-for being here." Sam walked away, toward the skyline, savoring every bit of pale color as it faded. Jack studied the stubborn set of his jaw...quiet, intense, determined. His Sam.

Sam wasn't comfortable when his dad watched him like that. As if he were a little kid. Those days were gone. Jack had missed a lot of them, but there was no changing it. There could be no bringing the innocent, childish Sam back.

"Come on in. It's cold out here."

"I'll be along."

"Sam, sun's gone. We've work to do, there's people waiting for us." Jack hesitated. "Laura was asking for you. Is she the reason your mom said you joined this school thing, anyways?"

"She's a friend of mine." Sam chose each word carefully.

"More than that, seeing as how you two looked at each other."

"I don't know yet, okay?"

"There's no reason to yell. Have more confidence in yourself. She likes you."

Sam watched his father walk away, anger he'd thought erased returning in full force. What right had his father to talk of Laura? He hardly knew Sam, past a few report cards and phone messages.

The crusty snow resisted him at every step. Sam impatiently broke his own trail back to the warmth and crowded voices.

"Ah-"

The book. He wanted to finish it tonight. Now that there was nothing to wait and watch for...might as well take advantage of the building they were in. That is, past survival.

Sam laughed to himself as he snatched the story. Better to appreciate the coming days with his dad while they lasted.  
He turned the corner abruptly, free hand out to guide himself.

"What-"

Sheer ice. His foot skidded, went out, and the harsh snow bit into his face as he tumbled a few yards, almost gliding over the wet surface. The stone pillar brought him up short, a thud that left him dizzy.

How come he always slipped up when his dad was around? Literally.X

"Sam? Sam!"

Jack paused before each entryway, no answer to assuage his growing unease. The spot where they'd been talking over an hour earlier...and Sam's footprints, through the snow. Jack retraced his steps, this time a little farther to the outside. The tracks stopped, without warning, just above an icy slant.

Sam counted to one hundred. By now, his head had almost cleared. The cold, sharp black of night was sprinkled with stardust.

He closed his eyes. "One hundred one..."

"Sam!"

Calling his name for the second time that day.

"Over here."

He stammered a little, from the cold. It wasn't too unpleasant, compared to his phone diving experience. Or on the ship.

"What happened? You alright?"

"I think so."

Jack bent over him, having slowly picked his way over on hands and knees.

"What is it?"

Sam's huge eyes were a darker blue in the skylight spilling in. Jack absently snugged his son's coat tighter about his throat.

He lie a hand over Sam's cheek, feeling the seeping warmth.

"Not too cold."

Sam stared straight upwards. "I think it's my leg."

"Really?"

Jack let it sink in. "Okay. Anything else? Your face?"

"No, it's just scratched." Sam laughed feebly. "My backside."

Jack brushed aside his impatience at the jesting.

"I'm going to get Jason. I don't want you resting weight on the leg until I can take a look."

"Tylenol. Extra Strength." Sam's mouth twitched.

"Alright. Stay tight. I'll be right back. Count to a hundred!"X

Ya, a little drama never hurts...lol ( : 


	2. Fear of the Dark

-TWO-

"I haven't been able to contact anyone yet...the weather service, D.C.,..." Jason stared into the fireplace, spreading his fingers before it.  
"Me neither. I wish to heck-"  
"Mr. Hall?"  
"Laura?"  
"It's-Sam. I think you should talk to him."  
"What is it now?" Jack couldn't quite keep the irritation from his voice.  
"Nothing. I think you should be with him, is all." Laura was soft and delicate, features of a china doll. Looks could be deceiving.  
"He's fine. Sam needs to get some rest." Jack went back to his perusal.  
"You're lucky to have a son." "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that I envy you. It must be nice to have a whole family."X

Sam shifted on the drapery mattress. Interesting way to spend one's vacation to New York. The City. With the girl he loved. No, admired. Respected. Cared for-  
"Whatever." Sam didn't need things spelled out. If he felt something, why bother classifying it. It just was. "I think-" Laura's words floated back, over the lounge chair he'd refused to take.  
They were talking about him. Sam fidgeted restlessly, sighing. Why couldn't things be like they used to? Jack's mixture of irritation and concern set him off. It was so unusual, and frustrating, and demeaning, all at once. He could look after himself. He'd made it through, hadn't he?  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself." Whether Laura was telling his dad stuff or not-it didn't matter as she took his hand.X

It was so quiet in the library. Jack eased himself off the floor, leaving Jason to his own ponderings. The carpet disguised his footsteps as the weatherman rounded the furniture. Sam was staying off the leg atop a comfortable mound of available material; namely the curtains. Might as well check in.  
"I don't like him."  
"He's alright." Sam's soft reply. Jack found himself hesitating, standing still in the cloaking shadows.  
"I guess." "You sound really convinced."  
"Hey-you're supposed to be convalescing. Don't poke fun at me."  
"It's just that-"  
Jack leant forward, straining to catch his son's unfinished sentence.  
"What?"  
"The way he is." Sam idly plucked at his covers.  
"Do you need another pill? I'll get you one-"  
"No, no." Sam's hand caught her wrist. To Jack, the movement was not unalike a boy's gentle grasp of a butterfly. There was so much to read in the simple actions of people. Even more than words spoken.  
"I'd rather have you here."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"I'm probably overdosed on tylenol already."  
"How did you break it anyways, you silly?"  
"Just wasn't paying attention. How's your cut?"  
The look on his son's face. Lips curved in the tenderest of smiles. The way he ducked his chin. Did Laura really see all of this?  
Jack bit his lip, an uncharacteristic uncertainty. He wanted Sam to be happy. All live together when they got back home...now was not the time to intrude.  
"I heard Jason talking about someone who died on the way here. A friend of his."  
Sam frowned. "On the way here? Are you sure?"  
"Probably. Sam, lie down."  
"No-who was it? Was it Frank?"  
"Stay still! Who's Frank?"  
"A friend of my Fathers's. It makes sense. They're a team-Jason, Frank and my Dad."  
"I'll find out." Laura looked at him helplessly. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not me. It's my dad." The firelight shifted violently, throwing the dark shapes along the walls into twisting scepters.  
Almost on cue, a dog's sharp bark echoed throughout melting halls.  
Peace would not be come by quite as soon.  
Sam stared into the inky blackness until his eyes burned. The blankets seemed to suffocate.  
Across the room, Jack met his son's gaze.  
He wasn't only a Dad, but a leader. Something was changing again, out there. He could sense it...as everyone else in that little room.  
And a son who couldn't walk.X

Thanks for the review, OTHlover04! 


End file.
